wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Realms list
;See also: * General info about a Realm. * Servers category. * Realm Notes – Misc notes on realms. * Realm Name Lore – Summary lore on some realm names. * US Realms Timeline – The dates at which specific US realms were started up. Servers in the US Server: Tortheldrin US ALL NEW!!! 21 August 2006 Newer US RP Servers * Blackwater Raiders NEW!!! 14 December 2006 Newer US PvP Servers * Maiev * Nazjatar NEW!!! 14 December 2006 Newer US PvE Servers * Misha * Bladefist * Baelgun NEW!!! 13 August 2006 Newer US PvP Servers * The Forgotten Coast NEW!!! 14 December 2006 Newer US RP-PvP Servers * Ravenholdt NEW!!! 12 July 2006 Newer US RP Servers * Sentinels Newer US PvP Servers None to report at this time. US Oceania (AEDT; GMT +10) Oceania PvP Servers *Frostmourne *Jubei'Thos *Barthilas *Thaurissan Oceania PvE Servers *Aman'Thul *Dath'Remar *Khaz'goroth * Nagrand US Pacific Pacific PvP Servers *Blackrock *Blackwing Lair *Bonechewer *Boulderfist *Coilfang *Crushridge *Daggerspine *Dark Iron *Destromath *Dethecus *Dragonmaw *Frostwolf *Gorgonnash *Gurubashi *Kalecgos *Kil'Jaeden *Nazjatar *Ner'zhul *Onyxia *Spinebreaker *Spirestone *Stonemaul *Tichondrius *Ursin Pacific PvE Servers *Aerie Peak *Bronzebeard *Cenarius *Draenor *Dragonblight *Hyjal *Kilrogg *Korialstrasz *Lightbringer *Moonrunner *Proudmoore *Shadowsong *Silvermoon *Skywall *Suramar *Uldum *Uther * Velen *Windrunner Pacific RP Servers *Cenarion Circle *Feathermoon *Sentinels *Silver Hand *Blackwater Raiders Pacific RP-PvP Servers *The Venture Co. US Mountain Mountain PvP Servers *Kel'Thuzad US *Darkspear *Deathwing *Bloodscalp *Nathrezim Mountain PvE Servers *Azjol-Nerub *Doomhammer *Icecrown *Perenolde *Terenas Mountain RP Servers *Shadow Council US Central Central PvP Servers *Aegwynn *Agamaggan *Akama *Archimonde *Azgalor *Burning Legion *Balnazzar *Cho'gall *Chromaggus *Detheroc *Drak'thul *Frostmane *Garithos *Gul'dan *Hakkar *Illidan *Laughing Skull *Mal'Ganis *Malorne *Mug'thol *Stormreaver *Sargeras *Thunderlord *Wildhammer Central PvE Servers *Aggramar *Alexstrasza *Alleria *Blackhand *Draka *Eitrigg *Garona *Greymane *Hellscream *Kael'thas *Khaz Modan *Malfurion *Malygos *Muradin *Rexxar *Runetotem *Sen'Jin *Staghelm *Thunderhorn *Vek'nilash *Whisperwind Central RP-PvP Servers *Emerald Dream *Lightninghoof *Maelstrom *Twisting Nether Central RP Servers *Scarlet Crusade *Thorium Brotherhood *Kirin Tor US Eastern Eastern PvP Servers *Altar of Storms *Andorhal *Anetheron *Anub'arak *Arthas *Azshara *Black Dragonflight *Bleeding Hollow *Burning Blade *Dalvengyr *Demon Soul *Dentarg *Eredar *Executus *Firetree *Gorefiend *Haomarush *Korgath *Lightning's Blade *Mannoroth *Magtheridon *Scilla *Shadow Moon *Shattered Hand *Skullcrusher *Smolderthorn *Undermine *Warsong *Ysondre *Zuluhed Eastern PvE Servers *Bloodhoof *Dalaran *Durotan *Duskwood *Eldre'Thalas *Elune *Eonar *Fenris *Gilneas *Kargath *Khadgar *Llane *Lothar *Medivh *Norgannon *Stormrage *Tanaris *Thrall *Turalyon *Uldaman *Undermine *Ysera *Zul'jin Eastern RP Servers *Argent Dawn *Earthen Ring *Steamwheedle Cartel Servers in Europe (by language) European servers by recommended language. English See historical (launch date, purpose etc.) and technical information (location, IP address etc.) about these servers at EU English Realms Info. See a history of all migrations on these servers at EU English Realms Migration. PvP Servers, English *Agamaggan *Al'Akir *Ahn'Qiraj *Bladefist *Bloodfeather *Bloodscalp *Burning Blade *Burning Legion *Burning Steppes *Chromaggus *Crushridge *Daggerspine *Darksorrow *Deathwing *Dragonmaw *Drak'thul *Dunemaul *Emeriss *Executus *Frostwhisper *Genjuros *Grim Batol *Haomarush *Hakkar *Jaedenar *Kazzak *Laughing Skull *Lightning's Blade *Magtheridon *Mazrigos *Neptulon *Outland *Ragnaros *Ravencrest *Shadow Moon *Shattered Hand *Skullcrusher *Spinebreaker *Stonemaul *Stormreaver *Stormscale *Sunstrider *Sylvanas *Talnivarr *Tarren Mill *The Maelstrom *Trollbane *Turalyon *Twilight's Hammer *Vashj *Warsong *Xavius *Zenedar PvE Servers, English *Aerie Peak *Aggramar *Alonsus *Arathor *Aszune *Azjol-Nerub *Bloodhoof *Bronzebeard *Doomhammer *Draenor *Dragonblight *Emerald Dream *Eonar *Hellscream *Khadgar *Kilrogg *Kul Tiras *Lightbringer *Nordrassil *Quel'Thalas *Runetotem *Shadowsong *Silvermoon *Stormrage *Terenas *Thunderhorn *Turalyon *Wildhammer RP Servers, English *Argent Dawn *Earthen Ring *Moonglade *Steamwheedle Cartel *Darkmoon Faire *Silver Hand RP-PvP Servers, English *Defias Brotherhood *Ravenholdt *Scarshield Legion *The Venture Co German PvP Servers, German *Aegwynn *Anetheron *Anub'arak *Arthas *Azshara *Blackmoore *Blackrock *Dalvengyr *Destromath *Dethecus *Eredar *Frostmourne *Frostwolf *Gorgonnash *Gul'dan *Kel'Thuzad *Krag'jin *Kil'Jaeden *Mal'Ganis *Mannoroth *Nathrezim *Nazjatar *Nefarian *Nera'thor *Onyxia *Terrordar *Theradras *Tichondrius *Vek'lor *Wrathbringer *Zuluhed PvE Servers, German *Alexstrasza *Alleria *Aman'Thul *Antonidas *Arygos *Baelgun *Blackhand *Dun Morogh *Durotan *Gilneas *Kargath *Khaz'goroth *Lothar *Madmortem *Malfurion *Malygos *Nozdormu *Perenolde *Proudmoore *Rexxar *Sen'jin *Teldrassil *Thrall RP-PvE Servers, German *Der Rat von Dalaran *Die ewige Wacht *Die Silberne Hand *Forscherliga *Zirkel des Cenarius RP-PvP Servers, German *Das Syndikat *Der abyssische Rat *Die Arguswacht *Die Todeskrallen *Kult der Verdammten French PvP Servers, French *Arak-arahm *Arathi *Archimonde *Cho'gall *Garona *Illidan *Kael'Thas *Ner'zhul *Rashgarroth *Sargeras *Sinstralis *Throk'Feroth *Varimathras *Ysondre PvE Servers, French *Dalaran *Drek'Thar *Eitrigg *Elune *Hyjal *Khaz Modan *Krasus *Medivh *Uldaman *Vol'jin RP Servers, French *Conseil des Ombres *Kirin Tor *La Croisade écarlate *Les Sentinelles *Confrérie du Thorium *Culte de la Rive Noire Spanish PvP Servers, Spanish *C'Thun *Dun Modr *Uldum *Zul'jin PvE Servers, Spanish *Minahonda *Tyrande RP-PvE Servers, Spanish *Los Errantes RP-PvP Servers, Spanish *Shen'dralar Servers in Korea PvP Servers, Korea *가로나 (Garona) *굴단 (Gul’dan) *노르가논 (Norgannon) *달라란 (Dalaran) *데스윙 (Deathwing) *둠해머 (Doomhammer) *듀로탄 (Durotan) *드레노어 (Draenor) *라그나로스 (Ragnaros) *레엔 (Laine) *렉사르 (Rexxar) *말리고스 (Malygos) *말퓨리온 (Malfurion) *메디브 (Medivh) *블랙무어 (Blackmoore) *세나리우스 (Cenarius) *스톰레이지 (Stormrage) *실바나스 (Sylvanas) *실버문 (Silvermoon) *아스준 (Aszune) *아즈샤라 (Azshara) *알레리아 (Alleria) *알렉스트라자 (Alexstrasza) *에그윈 (Aegwynn) *엘룬 (Elune) *우서 (Uther) *윈드러너 (Windrunner) *와일드해머 (Wildhammer) * 이오나(Eona) *줄진 (Zul'jin) *카르가스 (Kargath) *캘타스 (Kael'thas) *쿨 티라스 (Kul Tiras) *킬로그 (Kilrogg) *하이잘 (Hyjal) *헬스크림 (Hellscream) PvE Servers, Korea *검은용군단(Black Dragonflight) *나스레짐 (Nathrezim) *넬'쥴 (Ner'zhul) *마그테리돈 (Magtheridon) *만노로스 (Mannoroth) *말가니스 (Mal'Ganis) *불타는 군단 (Burning Legion) *붉은용군단 (Red Dragonflight) *살게라스 (Sargeras) *아서스 (Arthas) *아즈갈로 (Azgalore) *아키몬드 (Archimonde) *일리단 (Illidan) *진홍십자군 (Crimson Crusade) *청동용군단 (Bronze Dragonflight) *켈투자드 (Kel'Thuzad) *킬제덴 (Kil'Jaeden) *티콘드리우스 (Tichondrius) Servers in mainland China Currently servers in mainland China are divided into 6 groups called "Regions". The name of each region (as shown below) is the location of the group of servers and the company that hosts them. All servers in mainland China share the same time zone setting (GMT+08:00). Region 1, mainland China (Shanghai, China Telecom) PvP Servers, Region 1, mainland China *阿格拉玛 (Aggramar) *暴风祭坛 (Altar of Storms) *安威玛尔 (Anvilmar) *艾苏恩 (Aszune) *黑龙军团 (Black Dragonflight) *黑石尖塔 (Blackrock Spire) *蓝龙军团 (Blue Dragonflight) *藏宝海湾 (Booty Bay) *铜龙军团 (Bronze Dragonflight) *燃烧平原 (Burning Steppes) *达纳斯 (Danath) *死亡之翼 (Deathwing) *迪托马斯 (Destromath) *尘风峡谷 (Dustwind Gulch) *烈焰峰 (Flame Crest) *诺莫瑞根 (Gnomeregan) *卡扎克 (Kazzak) *卡德罗斯 (Khardros) *基尔罗格 (Kilrogg) *库德兰 (Kurdran) *洛萨 (Lothar) *玛瑟里顿 (Magtheridon) *山丘之王 (Mountain King) *耐萨里奥 (Neltharion) *红龙军团 (Red Dragonflight) *罗宁 (Rhonin) *萨格拉斯 (Sargeras) *索瑞森 (Thaurissan) *索拉丁 (Thoradin) *雷霆之王 (Thunderlord) *奥达曼 (Uldaman) *国王之谷 (Valley of Kings) PvE Servers, Region 1, mainland China *艾格文 (Aegwynn) *奥蕾莉亚 (Alleria) *阿曼苏尔 (Aman'Thul) *回音山 (Echo Ridge) *绿龙军团 (Green Dragonflight) *肯瑞托 (Kirin Tor) *光明使者 (Lightbringer) *莱恩(Llane) *玛多兰 (Madoran) *莫德古得 (Modgud) *诺甘农 (Norgannon) *普瑞斯托 (Prestor) *白银之手 (Silverhand) *图拉扬 (Turalyon) *英雄之谷 (Valley of Heroes) *伊瑟拉 (Ysera) Region 2, mainland China (Beijing, China Netcom) PvP Servers, Region 2, mainland China *阿迦玛甘 (Agamaggan) *奥拉基尔 (Al'Akir) *阿克蒙德 (Archimonde) *爱斯特纳 (Astrannar) *埃加洛尔 (Azgalor) *艾萨拉 (Azshara) *埃苏雷格 (Azuregos) *达斯雷玛 (Dath’Remar) *屠魔山谷 (Demon Fall Canyon) *毁灭之锤 (Doomhammer) *火焰之树 (Firetree) *冰霜之刃 (Frostsaber) *地狱咆哮 (Hellscream) *海加尔 (Hyjal) *伊利丹 (Illidan) *卡德加 (Khadgar) *闪电之刃 (Lightning's Blade) *麦维影歌 (Maiev Shadowsong) *梅尔加尼 (Mal'Ganis) *玛法里奥 (Malfurion) *主宰之剑 (Master's Glaive) *耐普图隆 (Neptulon) *拉文凯斯 (Ravencrest) *暗影之月 (Shadowmoon) *石爪峰 (Stonetalon Peak) *风暴之怒 (Stormrage) *战歌 (Warsong) *风行者 (Windrunner) *夏维安 (Xavian) PvE Servers, Region 2, mainland China *艾森娜 (Aessina) *塞纳里奥 (Cenarion) *塞纳留斯 (Cenarius) *众星之子 (Children of the Stars) *梦境之树 (Dream Bough) *艾露恩 (Elune) *月光林地 (Moonglade) *夜空之歌 (Nightsong) *诺达希尔 (Nordrassil) *神谕林地 (Oracle Glade) *月神殿 (Temple of the Moon) *泰兰德 (Tyrande) *迷雾之海 (Veiled Sea) *轻风之语 (Whisperwind) *冬泉谷 (Winterspring) Region 3, mainland China (Sichuan, China Telecom) PvP Servers, Region 3, mainland China *布莱克摩 (Blackmoore) *黑暗之矛 (Darkspear) *鬼雾峰 (Dreadmist Peak) *杜隆坦 (Durotan) *回音群岛 (Echo Isles) *埃德萨拉 (Eldre'Thalas) *迦罗娜 (Garona) *玛里苟斯 (Malygos) *红云台地 (Red Cloud Mesa) *雷克萨 (Rexxar) *符文图腾 (Runetotem) *奥丹姆 (Uldum) PvE Servers, Region 3, mainland China *吉安娜 (Jaina) *米莎 (Misha) *灵魂石地 (Spirit Rock) Region 4, mainland China (Guangdong, China Telecom) PvP Servers, Region 4, mainland China *鹰巢山 (Aerie Peak) *奥特兰克 (Alterac) *阿拉索 (Arathor) *阿尔萨斯 (Arthas) *达隆米尔 (Darrowmere) *艾欧纳尔 (Eonar) *霜狼 (Frostwolf) *玛诺洛斯 (Mannoroth) *耐奥祖 (Ner'zhul) *匹瑞诺德 (Perenolde) *拉格纳罗斯 (Ragnaros) *莱斯霜语 (Ras Frostwhisper) *瑞文戴尔 (Rivendare) *血色十字军 (Scarlet Crusade) *通灵学院 (Scholomance) *激流堡 (Stromgarde) *塔伦米尔 (Tarren Mill) *安东尼达斯(Antonidas) PvE Servers, Region 4, mainland China *布瑞尔 (Brill) *达拉然 (Dalaran) *遗忘海岸 (Forgotten Coast) *霜之哀伤 (Frostmourne) *圣光之愿 (Light's Hope) *麦迪文 (Medivh) *纳斯雷兹姆 (Nathrezim) *银月 (Silvermoon) *银松森林 (Silverpine Forest) *泰瑞纳斯 (Terenas) *乌瑟尔 (Uther) *耳语海岸 (Whispering Shore) Region 5, mainland China (Shanghai, China Telecom) PvP Servers, Region 5, mainland China PvE Servers, Region 5, mainland China RP-PvP Servers, Region 5, mainland China *金色平原 (Golden Plains) Region 6, mainland China (Beijing, China Netcom) PvP Servers, Region 6, mainland China PvE Servers, Region 6, mainland China Realms List